dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Move Cards
Move Cards are special cards that can boost your dinosaur's defense and attack, as well as unleash a special move that can give you a huge advantage in battle! All links to cards are from Kyoryu-King.com Card List (arcade) About Move Cards There are Normal Move Cards and Super Move Cards. Normal move cards can be used by all dinosaurs, but don't have as much of an effect as Super move cards. Super move cards can only be used by dinosaurs that match its element, but they are very powerful. Many of the Trading Card Game and DS Game use different names than the anime and arcade's. List of Normal Move Cards *Recovery - Cryolophosaurus will come and heal your dinosaur *Haste - Cryolophosaurus rushes your opponent, giving them less time to decide their move! *Anhanguera Dive - Anhanguera will attack your foe *Mamori - Archaeopteryx comes and heals your dinosaur *Tatake *Tail Smash - Smack your opponent in the face with your tail! *Final Fury - Velociraptors will come and rescue you from danger! *Wall Smash *Atomic Bomb *Defense Boost *Attack Burst - Attack with a tremendous power *Triple Headbutt *Life-Force Swap *Tie Attack *Dino Stuffer - A magical beam turns your opponent into a stuffed toy! *Tupuxara Dive *Tapejara Dive *Banana Surprise - Your foe will slip on a banana peel and bonk their head *Soft Beam *Tatakae *Ganbare *Soreike *Dokidoki *Nikoniko *Ukiuki *Wakuwaku *Gari *Sutoru *Doromi List of Super Move Cards Fire *Volcanic Burst - Burn your enemy in a burst of flames! *Fire Cannon - Shoot a ball of fire from your mouth! *Fire Bomb - Bites and sets off a fiery blast! *Fire Scorcher/Death Fire - A giant, fiery meteor will demolish your opponent! *Flare Sword - A sword of fire will gather in the air and smash into your foe! *Magma Blaster - Burn your enemies with a beam of fire! *Heat Eruption - Fiery hot meteors are launched at your opponent! *Burning Dash Runs to enemy bites then runs them in a wall setting off a huge fiery blast! *Blazing Spin Attack - Bites enemy and sets it on fire! *Crimson Flame (special) - *Ultimate Fire Water *Shockwave - Cancel your opponent's move card and drown them! *Water Sword - *Hydro Cutter - *Aqua Vortex - *Ocean Panic - Opthalmosaurus will come and drown your opponent! *Aquaja - *Futaba Mega Cannon - Futabasaurus will shoot a beam of water at your enemy. It is called Futabasaurus Cannon in the DS Game *Aqua Whip - *Tragedy of the Sphere - *Ultimate Water Lightning *Electric Charge - Gather lightning and ram into your opponent! *Lightning Strike *Gatling Spark - Continuously prick your opponent with sparks of lightning *Thunder Driver *Plasma Anchor *Lightning Ax *Lightning Spear *Blitz Counter *Inazuma Phalanx/Final Thunder (special) - Bullets of lightning are fired at your opponent! *Thunder Bazooka *Ultimate Lightning Earth *Earth Barrier *Crystal Break *Sand Trap - Trap your opponent in quicksand! [] *Gigarock Hammer - Your enemy is smashed by a massive crystal! *Earthquake *Mole Attack *Big Rock Roller *Spike Arrows *Quake Saber *Ultimate Earth Grass *Nature's Blessing - Heal dinosaurs to their full potential! *Emerald Garden - Drain your opponent's energy! *Green Impulse - Tupuxaras will come and steal your opponent's energy! *Thorn Whip - A massive thorn will burst out of the ground and smack your opponent! *Big Foot Assault - Seismosaurus will come and smash your opponent into the ground! *Super Impact - Supersaurus will throw you into your opponent! *Egg Attack - Oviraptors will shoot eggs at your foe! *Two Platoon Crush - Seismosaurus and Supersaurus will crush your enemy between their necks! *Metal Wing - Three Pteranodons will slice through your enemy! It is called Diamond Wing in the DS Game. *Dino Force (special) - Many dinosaurs charge at your opponent! *Ultimate Leaf Wind *Cyclone - Using the power of wind, win whenever there is a tie! *Hurricane Beat *Jet - Shurikens of wind slice through your foe! *Dino Illusion *Sonic Blast *Ultimate Wind *Kagerou/Mayfly *Biting Wind *Air-Raid Storm (special) - Swirl your opponent into the air, then kick them into the ground! Secret Dinosaurs Each Secret Dinosaur has its own 3 unique Super Moves. The only known exception is Eoraptor, which can turn into another dinosaur Pachycephalosaurus - Dynamic Ray/Laser Ray, Head Driver, Quake Heat Therizinosaurus - Gyro Slasher, Dangerous Claw, Nail Blade Deinonychus - Cross Cutter, Dino Galaxy, Rolling Attack Pawpawsaurus - Pawpaw Rolling, Pawpaw Love Love, Pawpaw Press Brontosaurus - Megawatt Stomp, Electro Launcher, Arc Discharge Cryolophosaurus - Frozen Glide, Snow Crystal, Blizzard Smash Eoraptor - See above Megalosaurus - Psychic Bind, Zero G Throw, Gigantic Fall Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Anime